How to have clear and healthful water is a serious and common goal for human beings. Some families purchase Reverse Omission water treatment system which blocks benefit mineral substance from the film in the system so that only pure water is obtain which is not an ideal water for the people.
A conventional water purifying device is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 and generally includes a case 1 in which a plurality of cylinders 2 are received and each cylinder 2 has two separation boards to define three partitions in each cylinder 2. Two magnetic pieces 21 are received in the two outer partitions and mineral particles are received in the middle partitions. The cylinders 2 are overlapped in a longitudinal direction in the case 1 and a water tank 3 is put on a top of the upright row of the cylinders 2. A cover 4 is mounted to the open top of the case 1 and an outlet is connected to the cover 4 and in communication with the water tank 3. Unpurified water is supplied from a bottom of the case 1 and flows through the cylinders 2. The magnetic pieces 21 are helpful for the mineral particles 22 to release minerals in the water which is than collected in the water tank 3. Nevertheless, the number of the magnetic pieces 21 is only two and their magnetic ability becomes weaker and weaker after rushing by the water flow for a long period of time. Some manufacturers wrap the magnetic pieces 21 with plastic films which reduce the direct contact with the water. The plastic films, unfortunately, reduces the efficiency of the magnetic function to the water.
The present invention intends to provide a water treatment system that includes sixteen types of magnetic fields which provide multiple grades of treatment to the water so that the water involves much more minerals than that obtained from the conventional water treatment device.